rblxofftopicfandomcom-20200213-history
Robloxisfornoobs21
Robloxisfordicks21 is an OD'er that joined Roblox on November 16, 2014. He knew about Roblox for a 1 year back, but finally decided to make an newbaggy account. He started ODing in late 2015 and by months later he has grown even more horrible and shitty and has over 1K post (probably by bots) and it constantly annoys oters everyday. He is known for making, shitty threads, flaming fucks, posting Le Fuck Faces, and other things. His name is very shitty, but he still plays Roblox and hates it. He hates going on to other sub-forums as his homeland is OD. Occasionally he will go on to RT, but only to rape his gf. His primary group was "Click to Fuck me". He actually has been warned as it being inappropriate because it would never happen to a newbag like him. He also tried sucking his own dick, but his jelly rolls of fat got in the way. Character/Personal Blurb This paragraph below was copied directly from his personal blurb on his shitty profile. "I love Minecraft and Roblox occasionally. Pro tip in life, never give your real date of birth on the internet even if its roblox, i don't trust them :/ I personally would choose a birthday that makes you older. My username, robloxisfordicks21, I choose because I like the numbers shit and over fucked. Before , I thought Roblox was uncool and for noobs so i choose robloxisfordicks21. I LOVE MINECRAP. The creators of minecraft ,team mojang, cares about there players until Notch the creator of minecraft abandoned me for sex and sold mojang to Microsoft.--------------My Life, some random dickhead Now for my character. I have a king Julien tail and headress because I came in and kicked him off the throne and cause I like king Julien. I also have a nice gold shirt of gold (not fucking butter you idiot skydoesminecrap lover) (dicks)(shit)(what the fuck).I also have red hands, no cause I killed someone, there suppose to be blood and claws.Also on the 4th of July I wear my 'murica fuck no! hat and paint my hands red and blue and my face white.----my character is shitty and garystueish af Rivals/People He Hates iSandwiches (Now FrigidusSandwichus)- for thinking he is cool OT'er when he is not ben102214- because he's better than him Coolpup12345 - because she's better than him robloxisfornoobs21- He hates himself because he can't ever aim his piss. He pees on floor. k9sofcatville - for fucking his robloxisfornoob's mom. Inspiring OT'ers These OD'ers are what inspired him to continue. These immature age-liars are both shitty and stupid. * paylay * EasilySpooked * Telamon * ISuckYourCockIfYouAsk Alts * ShitKash (main alt) ~150 post * Thunderdragon2121 ~5 post * SkydoesminecraftRPER * CrapFromMyButt (troll account) * GayLoveIsOk * DicksAreYummy * ODERFTW Trivia * His fans are called the shit army. * k9sofcatville fucked his mom * He is in his own gang called "The First OD'ers". * He has made a game getting around 0 visits. * On 5/9/15 while under a 1 day ban, Telamon (his main fucking alt) attempted to get over 300 post by the time he was unbanned. So he made a thread called "Explain "BrandonCult" which he bumped over a 100 times so he could look cool with getting it over 300 views. It took place through which he called a Spam-A-Shit-Ton-Because-I'm-A-Newbag. I am trolling ot copy.png saddam_hussein01.jpg Category:OTers Category:OT'ers Category:OTer Category:OT Category:Shittyoter